The invention is derived from a supplementary air valve of the type disclosed in British Pat. No. 1427.981 which is assigned to the assignee of this application. Such a supplementary air valve is already known and is for use with an internal combustion engine having a throttle device disposed in its inlet manifold for controlling the engine's speed, the supplementary valve being adapted to selectively bypass the throttle valve of the engine independence upon temperature.